Death
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had an argument which caused the King to leave the palace, what happens when he doesn't return?


Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had an argument which caused the King to leave the palace, what happens when he doesn't return?

**Death**

Sesshoumaru was merely a youkai of 14 who was a Prince and lived in the palace of the Western Lands, his father was King Inutaisho and was feared by all.

Sesshoumaru was in his father's study gazing out the window and watched the heavy rain fall down, Inutaisho was at his desk with his new mate Izayoi going through scrolls. "Just think my love" Izayoi smiled "In a month time we will have our own child together, a little hanyou who will be smothered and spoiled" Inutaisho smiled and kept his gaze on the scroll he was writing upon. Sesshoumaru did not look at either one of them, he didn't want to show his father how much he detested the woman and the unborn child she was carrying; last time he did they had a massive argument. Izayoi knew how much Sesshoumaru hated her and she felt the same about him, she loved to tease the teenager too "Sesshoumaru" She called. He didn't meet her gaze just merely nodded to show he was listening "Do you want your new baby sibling to be a boy or girl?" Inutaisho knew what she was up to and gave her a warning growl

"Do not anger my pup Izayoi..." He was cut off by Sesshoumaru

"I suppose a baby brother" He then got up and walked to the door "That way I won't feel guilty when I kill it" He then barged out of the room whilst hearing his father's angry growl

"SESSHOUMARU GET BACK HERE NOW" The young Prince merely ignored his father and entered his bedroom, he lay upon the bed and awaited for his father to storm into the room. Inutaisho did indeed storm in and dragged Sesshoumaru up into a sitting position "When I call you I expect you to obey me and to return to my study" He saw Sesshoumaru's bored expression which angered him even more "And don't you dare ever threaten to kill my child"

"Then tell your whore to learn her place and to leave me be"

"Do not call my mate a whore and she is above you" This time Sesshoumaru was the one who growled and stood

"She is NOT above me, I am a youkai prince she is a human peasant"

"You will respect her, am I understood"

"You're understood but I will not obey" Izayoi was now standing in the doorway with a grin on her face "I hate the woman, she is a replacement of my mother"

"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru" Izayoi snapped from the doorway "All you do is complain about your mother, she was nothing but a nuisance and a slut. Your mother is no longer the Lady of this palace, I am and I will not have you butting in between mine and Inutaisho's relationship because you want your bitch of a mother back"

"I'll kill you" Sesshoumaru launched for Izayoi only to be held back by his father "You're the slut, you're the one who flirts with all the other visiting lords and even slept with one" Inutaisho's youkai took over and threw Sesshoumaru against the wall and punched him in the gut, the Prince fell unconscious onto the floor and Inutaisho's eyes turned back to amber

"Sesshoumaru..." He ran to his son and lifted him into his arms "What have I done?" He wiped a piece of blood then fell from Sesshoumaru's lip and lay him upon the bed "I'm so sorry" He stroked his cheek and Izayoi came up behind him

"Why do you feel so bad my love? Sesshoumaru was getting out of control"

"I have never hit him before and that was no way to punish him" He growled and faced his mate "And you, don't you ever speak to him about his mother like that again. Do so again and you will be fending for yourself and I will have our pup, am I understood?"

"Yes" She whispered

"Come on, let's go" They then left the bedroom and let Sesshoumaru sleep...

A few hours later Sesshoumaru woke to terrible back and stomach pains, he groaned as he remembered the events between him and his father earlier. He sat up but yelped in the process; Inutaisho passed the bedroom and heard the yelp, he ran in and saw his son holding his stomach whilst wincing. Sesshoumaru saw his father and turned away "Get out..." He whispered weakly and hurt

"Sesshoumaru, please I'm sorry" He came closer but Sesshoumaru just shuffled further away on the bed "I didn't mean to hurt you" Sesshoumaru got off the bed only to result in more pain

"Get away from me" He staggered slightly but regained his composure, he moved back until he met the wall. Inutaisho got to him but Sesshoumaru just kept his gaze to the floor

"Pup, I'm sorry"

"Just leave me alone" He was still holding his stomach

"Let me see your wound..."

"That you caused? No I don't think so" He pushed passed his father and headed to the door

"Where are you going?"

"To see my mother" He tripped out the door and slammed into the wall opposite as he released another yelp

"Sessh, your injuring yourself even more" He caught his son and supported him "Just let me see to your wound"

"No" Sesshoumaru pushed his father off and walked down the hall "My mother will see to it"

"It takes an hour to get there; it's night and it's raining, you'll be attacked by a youkai and might possibly die"

"I'm safer out there than I am in here" He continued down the hall when Izayoi met him halfway "Get out of my way"

"Inutaisho your old mate is here to see you, something about not seeing her son enough" She said ignoring Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pushed passed her and went downstairs, he saw his mother talking with the guards by the entrance

"Mother" He called. She looked up, smiled then suddenly frowned when she saw his condition

"Sesshoumaru, what happened to you?" His mother caught him as he collapsed on the stairs, she saw Inutaisho come up behind Sesshoumaru and attempted to touch him but was shoved off by Sesshoumaru "Inutaisho, you have some explaining to do"

"We had an argument and..."

"Please don't tell me you hit him?" She cupped her pup's face and looked into his eyes "Did he hit you Sessh?"

"Yes" He coughed up blood, His mother growled and her eyes went crimson

"You harmed my pup" She stood up along with Inutaisho "How dare you touch him, you're supposed to be his father"

"Jen (Sesshoumaru's mom) calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? You've severely hurt our pup, he's only 14 years old Inutaisho"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident" Jen saw Izayoi behind Inutaisho

"Was it to protect your whore? Did Sesshoumaru try to hit her or something?" Inutaisho nodded "That's still no excuse to hit him, it looks like you've given him a right good beating"

"My youkai took over I threw him into the wall and punched him, I don't feel good about it Jen. I didn't know what I was doing, my instincts took over when my mate was in danger"

"You're meant to care more for Sesshoumaru than her"

"She is also pregnant on my child"

"I don't care, you don't have to see to that one yet. You have one right here, but don't worry Inutaisho perhaps you won't mess up with her child like you did with mine" She kneeled beside Sesshoumaru "Let me heal your wound" She lifted his shirt to reveal a big purple bruise "Oh my god" She gasped. She placed a hand over his wound and healed it, she then pulled his top back down and helped him stand with her "You're coming home with me pup, your father is an unfit parent. Go pack" Sesshoumaru attempted to walk upstairs but was stopped when Inutaisho grabbed his arm

"He is the heir to the throne of Japan, he will stay in this palace. It is tradition and the law"

"If you think I am going to leave my pup with his abusive father then you've got another thing coming"

"I am not an abusive father, what I did was a mistake which I truly regret"

"You've made a lot of mistakes" Sesshoumaru breathed "I do not wish to remain with you"

"Sesshoumaru please stay, I don't want you to leave I am truly sorry. I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Sesshoumaru met his father's gaze

"Anything"

"Get rid of your wench" Inutaisho went eye wide

"You would make me get rid of the woman I love so that you can be happy?" Sesshoumaru felt guilt flow through him

"No" He looked down "You will allow my mother to visit whenever she pleases and she can stay here tonight"

"Done" Sesshoumaru nodded with his father "I am truly sorry pup" He embraced his son and held him tightly "Please forgive me, I'll never harm you again"

"Fine" Sesshoumaru then pulled out of his father's arms and walked towards his mother "How you've been mother?" He smiled

"I've been fine pup, just missing you" She hugged her pup and Inutaisho felt a wave of jealousy flow through him when he saw how Sesshoumaru didn't pull out of her arms but welcomed them, she kissed his crescent moon and and smiled "How has your studies been?" She asked as she released him

"Fairly well" He smiled

"Jen are you hungry?" Inutaisho cut in "I'm sure you are Sesshoumaru"

"I am a little yes" She smiled. She would put up with her ex-mate if it meant she could spend time with her pup "Shall we proceed to the dining room then?"

"Yes, come along Izayoi" Izayoi linked Inutaisho's arm whilst Jen linked Sesshoumaru's, when they entered the dining room they took their seats and had a small snack brought to them "Sesshoumaru, after you've eaten I want you to go to bed"

"It's only 11 o'clock" He said unemotionally which made Inutaisho wince slightly

"I don't care pup, you have training at 6 tomorrow so it is for the best"

"Whatever" He ate the rice he was given and looked half bored

"So" Jen said trying to change the subject "Let's discuss the best time for me visiting"

"Well Sesshoumaru's studies finish at 4 if you would like to come by then" Inutaisho smiled. Sesshoumaru saw both his parents smiling at each other

"Father"

"Yes son?" He looked at his son

"Why did you and mother break up?" Inutaisho looked very awkward as the two females looked at him waiting for an answer

"Well I guess it is because our love died" He answered

"But our love is still strong when it comes to you" Jen smiled

"I see" He looked disappointed

"You know Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho began which caused the young Prince to look up "Just because we are not together any more doesn't make us less much of a family" He smiled

"Does in my eyes" He said under his breath "I'm off to bed goodnight"

"Sessh, I'll be up to see you" Jen smiled

"I will too, I want to discuss something with you" Sesshoumaru nodded and went upstairs. Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his eyes

"What's wrong with you?" Jen asked

"I hate what I am going to tell him. There's a war beginning, a tribe of dragons are entering the West and wish to take the throne and Sesshoumaru from me"

"What do they want with Sesshoumaru?" Jen asked

"He is very precious to me and they know I will do anything to prevent him from getting into danger"

"And they do not know about your mate and unborn child?"

"They do, but they think that Sesshoumaru is more important. Plus they can get him to open up the secret chamber of this palace"

"I see, well I shall say goodnight first and I will retire to bed. Goodnight" She then left the room and walked upstairs, she knocked Sesshoumaru's door and waited for a reply

"Come in" She opened the door and smiled

"Hey pup" She sat on the side of his bed and smiled "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok" He sighed "I just wish..."

"That I was here all the time" He nodded

"I don't even like Izayoi and when we fight father takes her side...sometimes"

"Well maybe sometimes you're in the wrong"

"Impossible" He joked. Inutaisho came upstairs, stood outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom door and listen to the conversation "I just miss the days when you and father were together, also father treated me more nicely then?"

"What do you mean? He's nice to you now isn't he?"

"I suppose, but as of late he doesn't take me out with him when he patrols any more. He says I should stay home and protect Izayoi, I wouldn't care if Izayoi died"

"Yes you would, your father would be in so much pain Sessh. I know you don't like her but think of your father, after all you'll have to help him when the baby arrives"

"I don't want a half breed as a sibling"

"Now I know I didn't raise you to act like that" She warned "As for the patrolling your father will be here soon to discuss that" She then kissed his crescent moon and stood "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Inutaisho then walked in as Jen left, he knew she knew he was there "Father"

"Hello" He sat down where Jen was sitting previously and checked his forehead "Well at least you're not getting a fever"

"That's one good thing I guess"

"I will be patrolling again tomorrow, I need to tell you something really important"

"Continue"

"For starters don't use your I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you-tone and secondly I do not want you leaving the palace any more"

"What, you can't do that. I need a life father" He growled

"Don't growl at me" He ordered "There are some dragon youkai who are seeking you because of me, I don't want any harm to come to you. That's why I haven't been bringing you when I've been patrolling, you're so precious to me pup. I don't want to lose you. If I ever found out you'd be attacked I could never forgive myself"

"Have you though?"

"Have I what?"

"Forgiven yourself? I was attacked today wasn't I?" Inutaisho sighed and shook his head

"No I have not forgiven myself for that and I doubt I ever will, I won't lose my temper like that again" He tucked a strand of Sesshoumaru's hair behind his ear "And I do not blame you if you don't forgive me"

"I do forgive you, I shouldn't have attacked Izayoi with you in the room"

"You mean you shouldn't have attacked Izayoi at all" Inutaisho corrected

"No" He smirked "She deserved it, no one talks about my mother like that"

"I know, I did shout at her" He nuzzled his pup's cheek "How about you and I spend the day tomorrow? I'll relieve you of your studies for the day"

"OK" He smiled a genuine smile "Just like we used to?"

"Just like we used to" He kissed his forehead "Now get some sleep" He then walked to the door

"Father?"

"Yes"

"When this battle happens with the dragon youkai, will I be fighting at your side?"

"No Sesshoumaru, you're too young to fight and even though you are strong I will not allow my only child to go into battle"

"But I won't be your only child much longer"

"That is correct, but you are also the heir to the Western throne and no harm shall come to you until you are of age to fight" He then closed the door and retired for the night...

During the night Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep, he could sense someone in the room, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a dragon youkai standing beside where he lay. Sesshoumaru shot up and stood on the opposite side of the bed "Who are you?" The young Prince growled

"Do not growl at me pup" The youkai said "I am Ryūkotsusei, I am here for you kid" He smiled as the scent of fear filled his nose "So the son of the great Inutaisho fears me, smart. I guess you can sense my aura, it is powerful isn't it" Sesshoumaru walked back to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked "Do not think me as a fool child, of course I would lock the door"

"Why do you want me?"

"Your father will give up these lands to me if I have you in my hands" He neared Sesshoumaru who only out of instinct slashed Ryūkotsusei's face "You little" He kneed the Prince in the stomach and threw him on the floor and kicked him until he coughed up blood

"Father..." He choked out but he knew he could not be heard, he took a deep breath and shouted "FATHER" Instantly Inutaisho broke the door down and saw his son lying helplessly on the ground

"Ryūkotsusei, how dare you touch the heir to the Western lands" Inutaisho jumped forward and attacked the dragon, Jen ran in and to her pup's aid

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?"

"Jen" Inutaisho shouted "Get him out of here, get Izayoi and all of you remain in the throne room until I come fetch you" Jen nodded and did as ordered. Inutaisho threw the youkai outside the palace walls as they both transformed into their true forms and attacked one another, Jen sent Inutaisho's head guard Monomaru into battle with the rest of his minions to help. The battle continued for hours, Jen used nearly all of her healing powers to heal her son whilst Izayoi watched helplessly out of the window for any sign of her mate. The fighting soon got quieter and Monomaru fell into the throne room injured but moved towards the royal family, Sesshoumaru ran to Monomaru and caught him as he feel to his knees in tears

"Monomaru, what is it? Where's father? Is the battle over?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Prince Sesshoumaru" He handed a blue pendant to Sesshoumaru that Inutaisho always wore to show he was royalty "You're the new ruler of the Western Lands" Sesshoumaru went numb and eye wide "King Inutaisho died as he destroyed Ryūkotsusei" He breathed hard "I didn't have the strength to carry his body here, I am sorry. He told me to tell you that he loves you"

"You lie" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his father, the strongest youkai in the world was dead "No, he can't be..." He released Monomaru and ran outside in search of his father, he could hear Jen's and Izayoi's shouts but he ignored them "FATHER" He shouted, praying that there would be a reply. He continued to run aimlessly through the trees when he saw Ryūkotsusei pinned unconscious to a wall with his father's fang in. He looked down and saw his father in his humanoid form lying in the grass lifeless "Father" Sesshoumaru ran to him and fell to his knees beside him "Father wake up, please" Inutaisho's eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile as he looked up at his son

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again"

"Don't talk nonsense father, it's just a scratch"

"Sesshoumaru my son, I am fading fast" He took the pendant from Sesshoumaru's hands and placed it around his neck "You will take the throne after I am gone, tell Izayoi that I love and if our pup is a boy tell her I wish that he is called Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru nodded. Inutaisho cupped his cheek and smiled "I love you my son, when you return home go to my study, open my safe and there should be my will in there, read it. Do my one thing my son"

"Anything father?"

"Protect Inuyasha and Izayoi at all costs" He nodded and broke down crying

"I can't rule the Western Lands without you dad" He sobbed

"Dad?" Inutaisho didn't miss his son's slip up "You haven't called me dad since you were 8 years old"

"If you stay with me longer I'll say it all the time"

"I wish I could pup, come here" Sesshoumaru leaned down and his father kissed his forehead "I need you to be strong, goodbye my son" Inutaisho's eyes then closed and he was gone

"Dad?" Sesshoumaru shook him "Wake up wake up" It then began to rain, Sesshoumaru collapsed onto his father's chest which caused blood to run on his face as he wept. Totosai approached the grieving Prince

"Sesshoumaru, I know you are in pain but you need to return home. You have a family to care for now"

"I can't leave him Totosai, I can't leave him for youkai to devour" Sesshoumaru then threw Inutaisho over his shoulders and stumbled back to the palace. When he arrived Jen and Izayoi gasped at the state on both the males

"NO" Izayoi screamed "Inutaisho" She cried. Sesshoumaru set his father down onto the floor and pulled Izayoi into his arms "Sesshoumaru..." She held onto him and sobbed "You have his blood all over your face"

"He wanted me to tell you he loves you"

"He was alive when you found him?"

"Only for a few minutes, he said if the baby is a boy he requested for it to be called Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?" She looked up at him

"Yes" He then released her and stood "I am the ruler of the Western Lands now and I promised dad that I would protect you and the pup" He then walked towards the stairs "My dad left me something I wish to see" He then went into his father's study, into his safe and pulled out an envelope saying 'My will'. He opened the it up and read it...

_Dear Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and even Jen,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed away, Sesshoumaru it is your job to take the throne and to protect the family._

_Sesshoumaru you have full custody of the palace, throne and all of my belongings especially the Tenseiga _

_Izayoi you will have the authority to remain in the palace until our pup has grown up_

_Our pup will have the Tetsusaiga and the throne should Sesshoumaru pass away and have no children_

_Jen you have full custody of Sesshoumaru and all of my belongings until he turns 16 though this does not include the throne_

_Farewell my family_

_Inutaisho_

_P.S. Sesshoumaru I know you will make a fine ruler, as I am not here to crown you, you will remain a Prince_

Sesshoumaru wiped away his tears as his mother walked in "Are you ok pup?" He nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead "I love you Sesshoumaru" She whispered against his head "I will do all I can to be a great parent like your father"

"You already are" She wiped more of his tears away "I don't understand" He broke down once again "We were supposed to spend the day tomorrow, just me and him"

"I know pup I know" He soon calmed down in his mother's arms...

It had been 3 years since Inutaisho's death and Sesshoumaru has struggled to take the throne, Jen has helped him progress but every other lord knows that he is the youngest and thinks that he is not strong enough to run the Kingdom of Japan, unfortunately for them they got the warning that this Prince was not to be messed with.

He was in his father's study going through some scrolls when there was a knock on the door "Come in" Izayoi walked in arms folded and frowned

"I know you're trying to care for the Kingdom Sesshoumaru but you haven't slept properly in months and I can see the exhaustion in your eyes, no matter how much you try to hide it"

"So what are you implying?" He looked up at her

"I don't want you making yourself ill, your father wouldn't have wanted that"

"I am doing this to keep you and Inuyasha safe, do not worry yourself over me Izayoi" He answered unemotionally "Go and see to your pup, I am very busy and do not wish to be disturbed"

"Sesshoumaru, you may be 17 and the leader of Japan but do not speak to me like this" Izayoi frowned "I understand you are concerned for Inuyasha's and I's well being but I also realize it is because your father requested for you to"

"It was in my father's will and I will obey what he asks, I will do everything in my power to protect you and your pup"

"Do not forget Sesshoumaru in so many words you are still a pup and that pup of mine is also your brother"

"I realize that and I do not deny that he is my brother"

"You told me that you wanted him dead before"

"He wasn't born then and I changed my mind, he resembles father so much" Suddenly Inuyasha ran in, over to his brother and tugged at Sesshoumaru's trouser leg

"Sess, can you play with me please?" The infant asked "The smelly servant Jaken is way too boring"

"Perhaps later Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he patted his head "I have a lot of work to do"

"Can I stay here with you then?"

"If you wish it" He then lifted the pup and sat him on his lap "You have to be quiet though"

"OK" He smiled. Izayoi smiled at them and left Sesshoumaru to carry on with his work "Sess?" He whispered

"Hmm?"

"Why do you work all of the time?"

"To keep you and your mother happy and safe"

"But I don't feel happy and safe when you're working" Sesshoumaru put his quill down and looked at his little brother

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not happy because I never see or play with you and I don't feel safe because the servants look at my in a nasty way, they say the half breed quietly too. What does that mean Sesshou? The children in the village say it to me too with their mommy's and daddy's"

"I will be speaking with the servants don't worry and half breed is an offensive term for hanyou"

"Why do they call me that for?"

"Because..." He didn't want to upset his little brother "I'll tell you when you're a little older ok?"

"Ok" He beamed "Sesshoumaru, where's our daddy?" Sesshoumaru knew he'd ask this sooner or later

"Hasn't your mother told you yet?"

"Well every time I ask her she cries"

"I see. Our dad died a month before you were born pup, he was killed by a dragon youkai. He managed to subdue the youkai before he died in order to protect you and I, you would have loved him Inuyasha" He smiled to himself "He named you, I was with him as he was dying and he told me to tell your mother to name you Inuyasha"

"Really? Cool"

"I suppose" He smiled "Remember this Inuyasha, as we grow up we may not be this close any more but I will always love you the same even if I say I don't. Am I understood?"

"Yes" He gave his big brother a toothy grin...

Years later Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are in battle when Sesshoumaru pinned Inuyasha to the ground "Listen half breed, you are a disgrace to this family so do not trespass on my lands again"

"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru, you call me a disgrace but I'm your bloody brother" Inuyasha snapped "You told me before that our dad was a great youkai who cherished and cared for everything at the same time being feared by all, you will never be the same as him. You're too arrogant and horrible just give up on trying to be him"

"He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru got up off his brother and walked away "Trespass on my lands again and I will personally kill you" Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off _'Remember this Inuyasha, as we grow up we may not be this close any more but I will always love you the same even if I say I don't. Am I understood?' _Sesshoumaru's words coursed through Inuyasha's head as he watched him walk away "I know you care for me Sesshoumaru, you told me you always would" He whispered not realizing that Sesshoumaru could hear

_'Inuyasha, the only reason why I treat you so wrongly is to strengthen you against the world'..._

THE END

**I hoped you enjoyed it please review and thank you for reading my short like one-shot :)**


End file.
